Kid movies retold Avenger style
by special agent Ali
Summary: The title says it all. I am taking kid movies, mostly Disney, but if I seen it i can probably do it, and making a crack fic using the Avengers as the main characters. I will use the scenes from movie but lines are mostly all my own. If you have suggestion or movies you'd like to see tell me in a review. I hope you enjoy these silly one-shots.
1. The Wizard of Starkville

_Hi all. I love this site so much now. So many funny stories here keep it up all of you. So I decided to keep adding in my stupid stories. I thought of kid movies as my theme. What better movie to start with then the Wizard of Oz?_

_Oh and to make it more fun I am doing the movie my own way. What fun is it to copy a movie? Saying that, this is only slightly original with sorta same characters but with the Avengers as them. Yeah, very crack fic, you been warned._

_I'd love reviews if you have time. If not just hope you enjoy my silliness. _

She must have hit her head.

It was the only explanation she could muster as she looked around the very colorful world she somehow landed in.

She definitely hit her head as she glanced down and saw her outfit. Instead of her uniform, she was in a red dress, her hair pulled back in a braid.

"The witch is dead!"

She jumped at the voice and the woman smiled. "Oh, even better, someone who isn't three feet tall" she said.

Natasha glanced around and saw the…children? Or rather, fun size versions of Shield staff. Natasha then noticed the dead witch. She had a large knife in her chest and Nat realized it was Maria Hill. Or, least someone who looked like Hill.

"Where am I? Who are you? How the hell do I leave?" Natasha asked quickly with a menacing glare.

"Well, aren't you friendly" the red haired woman huffed and folded her arms over her pink dress. It was a very poofy, frilly dress and she had a small wand.

'Definitely Pepper' Natasha thought. 'I must be unconscious in a very stupid version of the Wizard of Oz, I should stop watching these lame movies with the guys' she mused.

"You're in Starkville, I am Pepper the great Stark's fairy assistant and you'll have to find him if you want to leave" she said now annoyed of the woman's existence.

"How do I find him?" Natasha asked crossing her arms.

"Follow the stark brick road" she huffed. She then waved her wand and Maria's ugly pink ballet slippers disappeared and wound up on Natasha's feet.

"Hell no, I don't do pink" she sneered. "Too bad, you can't get them off now Natalie" Pepper replied with a smirk.

"My name is Natasha" she hissed and the fairy shrugged. "Whatever, I was close enough" she answered, not caring.

"You witch" Natasha hissed and Pepper only smirked. "Oh well, you better get going now…" Pepper said and waved her off.

Natasha sighed but began walking down the road that said Stark in huge letters all over the road.

"Hey!"

Natasha stopped as a voice called her as she passed a small meadow.

"Will you get me down?" the voice asked and she followed it to a scarecrow.

"A talking scarecrow?"

"Like this is the weirdest thing you ever saw?" he asked and she had to agree. "Now, get me down woman" he hissed.

Natasha smirked and saw he was just tied to a pole. She cut him free and he fell.

"Ow, you did that on purpose!" he groaned and she only shrugged. She helped him up and then a crow landed on him.

"Ugh, get away from me you stupid birds" the scarecrow yelled. The crow was followed by a friend and the scarecrow growled. He then ran in circles chasing the two birds and their two friends.

'So Barton is the brainless scarecrow….this might actually be fun' she thought. She watched a few minutes before grabbing his arm and yanking him onto the path.

"Whoa…easy there woman…you'll pull my arm out"

"Stop calling me woman, idiot" she hissed. "Well, aren't you friendly…so what do I call you then red?" he asked.

"Natasha…and now I'll be leaving now to find this dumbass Stark so he can send me home" she hissed.

"Can I come? Maybe he can fix me so I can scare these stupid birds" he asked.

Natasha nodded. "I guess…long as you don't annoy me" she answered.

"Were off to see the Wiz…." Clint scarecrow Barton began to sing but immediately shut up under her glare.

"Okay…no music…my gosh you are tons of fun…oh I am Clint by the way" he said.

Natasha nodded. "Shut up Clint" she hissed.

"Hey!"

The two turned at the new voice. All they saw was a rusty tin man. "Great another talking object to annoy me…fantastic" she muttered.

'That Steve in there?' she thought, noticing his fierce blue eyes as she walked toward him.

"Stark forgot to oil me…I think he did it on purpose" the tin man proclaimed.

"Oh yeah…he tied me to a post and told me to scare the birds…I'm going to kick his ass when I find him" Clint told the tin man.

They soon freed the tin man after oiling him down so he could move.

"So I guess your with us to see the annoying Stark?" she asked. Tin man nodded.

"I guess so…" he muttered. "Names Steve" he added and Natasha and Clint introduced themselves.

Then the three found the cowardly lion who pounced at them. "Boo…" he said and Natasha slapped him.

"Ow…I was only messing with you…I wanted to see what you'd do" he complained.

"Yeah…I don't do jokes lion…" she hissed. "Noted…so can I come too? I am bored of being alone" he asked.

Natasha nodded. "Cool…I am Bruce by the way" he said and joined the three. With now two others with them Clint started singing again and the other two joined in.

"Were off to see the wizard…the annoying bastard that is Stark…because he is only one who can fix all this" they sang.

'That's worse than the original' Natasha thought. "Come on Tasha…might as well have some fun" Clint begged.

"Oh I'm off to see the stupid stark man and when I find him he better fix this or he will die!" she sang and the three shut up again.

The three found Starks place and stormed inside. "Who dares intrude on the great Anthony Edward Stark"

"Oh shut up Stark…my god your ego is already huge enough as it is" Natasha called.

Tony came out where he was hiding and smirked at her. "Oh its you Natashalie…so Pepper did get you to come" he said.

"What does that mean?" she growled. Tony put up a finger and addressed her companions.

"Okay I'll give you all what you want, but first we deal with red okay" he said and the three nodded.

Tony put on his iron man suit and put the four freaks into his weather balloon basket. He then flew back to where Pepper was.

"Aw, you were only gone a few hours" she whined.

"Wait…you know how I will leave here don't you?" Natasha asked. Pepper only smirked.

"Click your slipper together three times and say there is no place like home…I only sent you on the journey cause I was bored" she said.

"Your evil Pepper…but I kinda like that bout you" she said and then clicked her slippers together.

"There's no place like home" she said three times and then was back in the real world groaning.

"She's coming around finally…never thought I'd see the day the black widow fall" Tony said to the group.

"And you never will again…not if I have to live through that again" she muttered.

"You were dreaming?" Bruce asked.

"More like a nightmare…it was a stupid version of the wizard of Oz…you were the cowardly lion…Steve was the tin man and Clint was the brainless scarecrow and I was a freakish version of Dorothy...I wanted to strangle you three when you were singing" she said.

All looked offended at that. "It gets even worse…Stark was that stupid wizard and Pepper was his good witch Glinda…and if I ever get hit again because you guys aren't watching my back…I will give you a nightmare you'll never forget" she hissed.

"Yes Ma'am…glad your back Natasha" all four said together.

_Yeah, Thor was still in Asgard so that why he wasn't used. I may use him next I am thinking Alice in Wonderland…anyone interested in more crack fairytales?_

_I warned you this was silly. _


	2. The Lion King (Human style)

_Wow, nine reviews for my stupidity? I am flattered. Okay then I am skipping on Alice for a while then and doing Lion King. Sort of. It's same story but their human. Oh and I think Simba deserved more than a scolding in movie so Steve will spank Tony for disobeying him. Don't like that, don't read. _

_Thanks Sabaku for idea hope I impressed you. I have Peter Pan in works as well with Little Mermaid. When I get those done I'll post. _

_As stated before its crack. Its meant to be very stupid and silly. But I do enjoy the reviews. I hope all enjoy. _

_Ending note now with credits for this one. Here's the characters for this one. Mufasa will be Steve. His wife will be Tasha…yeah, I think they make a cute couple…and they will be coupled up in lots of these._

_Simba and Nala will be Tony and Pepper. Timon and Pumbaa will be Clint and Bruce. Scar will be played by Loki. Rafiki will be played by Thor. _

_I don't own anything. I wish I did. _

"Steve…"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she stared at the little baby boy she was holding. Steve quickly kissed her head and then stroked his sons cheek fondly.

"He's so perfect Nat…you did great" he whispered. A knock sounded and Steve told his best friend to enter.

"Hello Steven…lady Natasha…am I interrupting?" Thor asked and Steve shook his head.

"Never…in fact you're just in time to meet little Anthony Steven Rogers…Tony for short" Steve said and scooped up the small boy.

Thor took him just as gently. "We must show him off to the whole world…everyone must bow to their new king of pride rock" he declared.

Tony eyed the man in awe. "I think he likes me" Thor added with a smile.

"Good, because he's your godson old friend" Steve said and Thor looked like he could cry.

The king and queen followed the godfather outside. The entire land filled with noise as the kingdom cheered for the new king.

"Friends! I give you your future king! All hail King Tony!" Thor boomed and more cheers and praise followed as Thor proudly showed off his godson.

Years passed and the baby grew into a young boy. When Tony reached seven, Steve decided to show him the world that he would soon rule.

"Dad! Come on wake up already pops! You promised!" Tony nagged his dad. Steve opened one eye and the kid glared.

"Don't give me the sleepy look! You promised!" Tony said.

Steve sighed but sat up. He grabbed the boy and tickled him. "Oh, I promised huh squirt?" he asked and Tony giggled as he was very ticklish.

"Yes" he cried through his laughter. Steve stopped the tickling and kissed his son on the forehead.

"All right then…I'm awake…go get dressed and we'll go out" he said. Tony whooped and ran for his room.

Natasha smirked sleepily as she snuggled under the covers. "Have fun" she said, glad she got to sleep in. "Oh yeah, gloating is so mature Nat" Steve teased and she only smiled.

"Hey, at six am he's your son first" she said and fell back to sleep. Steve couldn't fault her for that. She did all the work of giving him a beautiful little boy so Steve never argued when Nat wanted a break.

Steve dressed and Tony was outside waiting. The little boy grabbed his hand eagerly. "I can't wait to see the world Papa…I will be a great ruler just like you" he said.

"That's great to hear my son…now come there is so much to see"

Steve lifted the boy and placed him on his shoulders. He then walked to town and showed Tony everything.

Tony took it all in with wonder and amazement in his brown eyes. He then noticed a shadowy part as they were heading home.

"But Papa what about that shadow? Don't we rule that too?" he asked.

Steve shook his head. "No, my son, and I forbid you to ever go there…" he said.

Tony nodded. "Yes sir…I promise" he said. His eyes held a curious spark though. He'd ask his Uncle Loki later.

Loki smiled when Tony innocently asked him. His smile was mischievous though. 'I can be king now…all I have to do is put the stupid child in danger' he thought.

"Oh you mean the Elephant graveyard?" he asked and Tony's eyes lit up.

"An elephant graveyard? Like bones of elephants?" he asked and Loki nodded. "Yes…huge bones all over…"

"Wow…" Tony breathed. He then huffed. "That sounds cool…but I can't even go" he muttered.

Loki gasped, even though he didn't really care at all. "Oh my, well I supposed I shouldn't have told you" he said, pretending to feel foolish.

Tony beamed at him. "Oh don't worry uncle Loki…I won't tell dad on you and I won't ever go there" he said.

Loki could tell immediately he was lying. Tony's eyes sparkled just like his did when he was lying and when he was about cause mischief.

'Oh my little nephew, if only you didn't have to die' he thought, feeling slightly remorseful.

"All right then…I suppose its okay for an Uncle and Nephew to have a secret" he said. Tony nodded with a cheeky smile. He hugged his Uncle and Loki patted his head.

"I'm gonna go hang with Pepper at the playground now" he said. "Have fun" Loki called as he ran off. 'I hope those idiotic hyenas can do something right for once and kill you boy' he thought.

Tony ran all the way to Pepper's house. He rang the bell and her mother answered.

"Hello Miss Potts…Can Pepper play with me?" he asked. "Hello Tony, yes she can go out…your going to the park right?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes Ma'am, just to the playground for a little while" he said.

"Very well…but I would feel better if you had supervision" she said and Tony gasped.

"But…I mean…" he stammered. She raised a brow and he smiled. "I mean of course Ma'am…I'll call Phil" he said. He turned and made a face as he dialed.

Phil told him he'd be there shortly. "Great…thanks Phil" Tony said barely hiding the disdain in his voice.

'Stupid grownups ruin all the fun…I can't wait till I am king' he thought miserably.

Pepper come down then and smiled when she saw her best friend. "Hi Tony wanna play in my room?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nah, come on were going to the playground…" he said and she made a face.

"Okay…I guess" she said. Tony reached out and grabbed her hand as Phil walked up.

"Well come on Pep" he said and dragged her off. Phil caught up with them and the prince ran, dragging her with him.

Phil took the message and let them get a few feet before following. He knew the spoiled brat would whine if he didn't.

"Help me ditch the dodo head…I wanna go to the elephant graveyard" Tony whispered after sneaking a look behind him.

"Wow…no wonder you're so pushy today…that sounds fun though" she replied.

"I know…Papa showed me everything I'll rule today and…"

"He told you not to go…" Pepper said. Tony shrugged. "He'll never know" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're taking all the blame for this" she said. Tony smiled.

"Deal…now…RUN!" he said and they took off fast. Phil cursed and took off but the two were way younger and faster. Tony zigzagged a lot and the two climbed over so many obstacles that they easily lost the man.

They stopped though to catch their breath. After ten minutes and Phil didn't find them, the two took off again.

The children were in awe when they reached the graveyard a little while later.

They weren't alone though. The three 'Hyenas' circled them with menacing looks. "Well, looky here boys…two stupid kids out to play" one said with an evil smile.

"Leave us alone" Tony growled. "Aw, how cute…lets not boys" he said.

"Run Pep!" Tony commanded and the two ran. They went into a dead end eventually as they climbed everything and even slid down some bones.

The three moved slowly to them but a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

Steve growled at them. "Get away from my son and his friend" he growled.

"Oh my god…it's prince Tony!" one shouted. "We didn't know your majesty!" another cried and they ran off before Steve or Phil could catch them.

"Wow, that was amazing dad!" Tony cried. Steve turned to him and he shrunk back in terror at his angry glare.

"I…I…I'm sorry" he stammered. "Let's go Anthony…you're in huge trouble young man" Steve hissed and Tony nodded.

"Yes sir" he said. Pepper took his hand and they followed the angry king in silence.

"Phil…take Pepper home…I need to punish Anthony for disobeying me and running off on you" he told Phil in a calmer voice.

"Yes sir…" Phil said and opened the backseat for Pepper. "Bye Tony" she said and kissed his cheek.

Tony watched them go and then went into the backseat of his own car. He kept his eyes on his hands and feet the entire ride.

They got home and Natasha was waiting with a panicked look.

"Oh Anthony!" she yelled when Tony walked in. The boy flinched and Natasha couldn't remain angry. She was just too glad he was safe and she picked him up.

Tony hugged her neck apologizing over and over. She hugged him a moment before setting him back down.

"All right…now go to your room…your father is waiting" she said.

"He'll spank me" he whined. Tony never gotten a full spanking before. His mom and dad gave him a few swats at times but never bare and never more than ten.

She nodded. "I am sorry sweetheart but you disobeyed your father and really scared us both" she said.

Tony nodded. "Yes mama…I am so sorry" he said and she bent down to kiss his cheek. "I forgive you…your father will too" she told him and Tony shuffled slowly to his bedroom.

"Look at me Anthony" Steve commanded when Tony finally made his way to him. Tony's sad chocolate brown eyes met his father's stern and very angry ocean blues.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" he asked. Tony gulped and a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry dad…what I did was really stupid and wrong" he said.

Steve nodded. "Oh, it was very stupid…you and Pepper could have been killed!" he yelled and his son flinched.

"I know…I'm so sorry!" he cried.

Steve sighed. "I am afraid saying sorry isn't enough Anthony" he said. Tony gasped and Steve nodded. "That's right son…you earned a spanking for disobeying me" he said firmly.

Tony nodded and Steve kissed his forehead. "I love you son…I always will and I always will forgive you" he promised.

"I love you too dad…and I know I earned this spanking" he said and then pulled down his pants and underwear before climbing over his fathers knees.

Steve was proud as he watched Tony undress and put himself in position. He would be a great ruler someday he knew.

Steve lifted his hand and brought it down sharply on the white bottom. Tony gave a small hiss at the sting. Steve gave him a dozen hard swats and then lifted the boy. He hugged him tightly as Tony cried. Ten minutes later his little boy was sound asleep and he tucked him into bed on his stomach pulling only his underwear back on.

The prince awoke a few hours later and changed into pajamas. He found his father still awake in the living room.

"Dad…can I cuddle with you?" he asked. Steve nodded. "Of course Tony, you need never to fear me…I would never harm you my boy" he said kindly.

Tony nodded with a smile. "I know father" he said honestly and ran over to him and threw himself onto his fathers lap. Steve sighed with relief that he wasn't in too much pain. He never spanked hard but enough that Tony would learn from the sting.

"I love you papa…we'll be best friends forever right?" the prince asked.

Steve nodded. "Of course…"

"And we'll always be together right?" the prince asked. Steve frowned and Tony blinked at him. "Papa?"

Steve didn't respond. He instead stood and draped a blanket around him and used it to keep them warm as he carried Tony outside.

"Look at the stars Tony…" he said and Tony looked up. "There's so many" he said in awe.

"Yes…when I was your age, my father told me that everyone who died became a star…he's up there with your grandmother" he said.

Tony blinked at him. "You mean you'll be a star too?" he asked, trying to understand.

Steve nodded. "Someday yes…" he said and Tony whimpered. "I don't want that" he said and hugged his father tightly.

Steve kissed him gently. "I know but son if that does happen someday and you feel alone…look at the stars and know I'll be watching over you along with all the other twinkling lights of lost souls" he said.

Tony nodded. "Yes Papa" he agreed. He yawned and Steve took him back inside. He laid on the couch and left the child on his chest and they fell asleep together clutching each other tightly.

Tony prayed it never happened but unfortunately his Uncle didn't have the same idea.

He had his three idiotic 'Hyenas' stand guard where animals were eating peacefully. He knew the gun noises would rile them and a stampede would run right where he'd plant the little prince.

He led the boy to the spot and sat him on a rock. "Now you sit here while I go get daddy" he said.

"Do I hafta?"

"Do you want to be punished again for disobeying your father?" Loki asked and Tony gasped.

It had been only two days and he still felt a small sting reminding him of his foolish adventure.

He shook his head. "No sir…that wasn't fun…I deserved it but I didn't like it though" he said.

Loki nodded and ruffled his hair. "I know squirt…your father just loves you and wants you safe…now don't move I'll be back" he said. Tony nodded.

"Okay…bye…I love you Uncle Loki" he said with a wave. Loki shuddered at the love.

"Yes bye…" he said and quickly walked off. 'You stupid brat…you will not make me love you and you will not make me care that you and your idiot father will die' he thought.

He gave the signal to the men and the gun was set off. Tony heard the rumble and gasped.

"Oh no!" he screamed and ran for his life. He climbed a tree and held on for dear life. It shook as the animals ran making the ground trembled under their frightened feet.

Phil gasped as he saw through his binoculars the small prince. He called Steve who gasped as well.

Steve managed to get Tony using a helicopter. Loki came along for ride with the king and the driver. He helped Tony in as he sawed at the ropes.

The ropes snapped and Loki pretended to look scared. "Tony, the ropes couldn't hold you both…help me get the king" he said.

Tony wasn't strong enough and Steve fell to his death. "Oh Tony! What did you do?" Loki asked.

The driver brought the copter down and Tony found his dad. He cried as he hugged his dead body.

"You killed him Anthony…its all your fault" Loki told him. "But…But I didn't mean…" the boy cried.

"I know…but the king is dead and it's all your fault…what will your mother say?" he wondered aloud.

"What do I do Uncle?" Tony cried as tears fell down his cheek. He was so frightened and Loki didn't care at all.

"Run boy…run and never return…" he told him and the child took off.

The Hyena's chased him but Tony was small and disappeared into a cactus patch and got through without much injury. He kept running as fast as he could, not sure where he was going, he just knew he had to run.

He ran for hours and then fainted in a woods. He was found by two best friends who were camping and hunting in the area. The younger of the two was skilled at Archery and killed a few wild boar sniffing the young prince.

Clint Barton whistled as he took in the small, skinny boys appearance. "It's a little boy Brucey" he said to his best friend.

"Sure is Clint…we should help him out or he'll die out here" he said as he noticed the boy was breathing.

Clint nodded and scooped him up. "Gosh he's awful light and thin" he said as Bruce picked up the boar. "We'll this boar is enough for us all, lets head back to Camp and roast it up" he said.

They were only five minutes away and soon Clint was roasting the pig while Bruce cared for the boy.

He bandaged him up and as he washed his face the water awoke Tony.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

"Relax little one, my name's Bruce…my friend and I found you in the woods…did you run away?" he asked as Tony sat up.

Tony nodded. "And I can never go home" he said and started to cry. Bruce rubbed his back gently.

"Well, you can live with us then if you like…" he offered. Tony gaped at him in shock.

"You mean that Bruce? You won't makes me tell you where I lives or nothing?" he asked. Bruce shook his head. "I bet you're an orphan like Clint and me huh? We ran from the orphanage too" he said.

Tony nodded, deciding to lie. "Yeah…I am glad I found fellow Orphans…we tough guys gotta sticks together"

"Yeah...Hakuna Matata" Clint said walking. "Ha...ku…what did you say mister?" Tony asked him.

"First off name's Clint…second its Hakuna Matata…it means no worries…means we live how we wanna…eat what we wanna….do what we wanna" he said.

Tony smiled. "Yeah…Hakuna Matata…I love that" he cheered.

"What's your name kiddo?" Clint asked. "It's Anthony but please call me Tony" he said.

"Works for me Tony…now do you like ham? I killed a boar sniffing you and he'll be done soon" Clint asked.

"Yum…sounds good Clint" Tony agreed.

Tony smiled as he ate his ham. He liked the two men and they seemed trustworthy.

Time passed quickly and the boy became a man. Pride rock changed for the worse however. Without any food to eat, Pepper ran off to find help, leaving the others weak and tired.

Natasha glared at Loki who was scolding her. "Why aren't you women cooking me food?" he yelled.

"What food Loki? You ran this town dry…either we move on or perish" she said.

"No! We will not leave…I am king here and I order you to find food!" he yelled.

"Then we will die from hunger!" Natasha yelled back and he slapped her hard.

She fell in a heap but refused to show him any pain. "You're not even half the king Steven was" she muttered and was slapped again.

Pepper drove till her car died then ran. She soon found herself in the same woods Tony had.

She spotted a rabbit and killed it. "Hey, that was mine!" Clint shouted and she took her knife to his throat.

He took out his own and Tony gasped. "Pepper!" he shouted and the knives were put away.

"Tony?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah…it's me" he said and she threw herself at him.

"Oh my god…Loki said you were dead!" she cried and Tony pulled away from the warm hug.

"Loki? What did my Uncle do Pep?" Tony asked. "He destroyed the town Tony…I came to find help…we have no food…no money…Loki is a horrible king" she said.

Tony gasped.

"You have to come and take it back! Your father would not wish Pride Rock like this!" she cried. Tony cringed at that.

"No…I need to stay…I am living free with my pals now" he said and pointed to Bruce and Clint.

Pepper looked at him with betrayal. "That's it? What happened to the prince I knew who wanted to be king?" she asked.

"He grew up" he muttered and Pepper slapped him. "Fine Tony…do what you want!" she snapped and ran off crying.

"Dude! You're a king?" Clint asked. Tony shook his head. "No…I'm still same Tony you helped raise" he said.

"Are you sure Anthony?"

Tony turned at the new voice. Thor stood there, his long blonde hair shone bright in the sun against his red cape. He gazed at his godson with disappointment.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. "I am your godfather…my name is Thor" he said.

Tony looked away. "Sorry Thor…I think you have me confused with someone else…I am just Tony now…no last name…I am just forever Tony now" he said.

Thor stepped to him and grasped his chin. "I don't think your father would be proud to hear that Tony" he said.

"How do you know?" he spat. Thor smirked and took his hand. "Follow me Anthony…I will show you" he said.

Tony followed curiously. He led him to a small lake and Tony looked at the still water. "Its only me there dude" he said.

"Look harder" Thor said and touched the water with his stick. It rippled and Steve's face was there now.

"Anthony" he called and Tony glanced up to see his father in the clouds.

"Father?" he called. "Tony…what have you done?" he asked. Tony fell to his knees.

"I didn't mean to!" he screamed. "You forgotten me boy" Steve said and Tony looked up in shock. "What! No! How can I forget you dad?"

"You forgotten who are you Tony…therefore you forgot me…but you must remember Anthony…you must remember you're more than who you've become" Steve went on.

"I changed though…I am not the little boy you knew"

"Remember him Tony and you will be…you must go back and take your place as king…only you can rule with the honesty and love Pride Rock deserves" he said.

"I…I don't know if I can"

"I do…I have faith in you son…I always have since the day you were born…I know you're a good boy and will do the right thing…you are my son after all" Steve said.

Steve vanished and Tony shakily rose to his feet. "Are you convinced now young prince?" Thor asked and he nodded.

"Yes godfather…I am…father is right…I will go back…I will make him proud" he said.

"Run Tony…run like the wind my boy" Thor encouraged and Tony did.

Pepper by then calmed and decided to try talking to Tony again. Bruce and Clint were still stunned when she tapped their shoulders.

"Where's Tony?"

"The prince is returning to his home Lady Pepper" Thor said and she grinned.

"Oh…you did it Thor…come on gentlemen, he will need our help" she said.

That snapped the two back to attention. "Of course…anything for our little bro" Clint declared grabbing his bow.

They followed the prince and snuck up behind him. "So this is your kingdom? No wonder you ran" Clint said with a whistle.

"It was never like this Clint…but thanks for coming" he answered. Clint squeezed his shoulder. "You and Bruce became my bros…you never betray family" he said and Bruce nodded.

"Thanks" Tony said again and gave both a quick hug. "Will my big brothers be willing to kill some 'Hyenas?' it's a group led by my Uncle?" he asked,

Both nodded with wicked grins. Bruce held up his two guns while Clint loaded his bow.

"Oh yeah…you just leave them to us bro" Bruce said. "You just be careful with your crazy uncle" Clint warned and they ran off.

"Thanks Pepper…you're the best friend ever" he said and kissed her cheek when his bros were out of ear shot. She smiled and kissed him back. "I'll always be here for you Tony" she promised.

Tony grabbed her hand and they ran to where Loki was with the other women. On top of the mountains. Tony ran to his mom who lay unconscious on the floor and gently brushed her cheek.

"Steve?" she murmured and he shook his head. "No…it's me…I'm home momma" he whispered. Natasha gasped and hugged him.

"Tony? Oh Tony, you're alive!" Loki cried and Tony turned to him. "I am so glad to see you…alive" he said and glared at a 'Hyena' who cowered.

"It's over Loki…step down! I am here to be the rightful king of Pride Rock!" he growled at his Uncle.

"And if I don't?""I'll make you" Tony threatened. "Oh does it have to end in violence? I hate to be the cause of a death of a family member" he said.

"I put it behind me Loki…that won't work" Tony growled.

"But did they?" Loki asked. "What is he talking about Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Oh…so they don't know huh? So who killed the beloved King Steve huh Tony?"

"I did" Tony said and all gasp. "It was an accident…the rope broke on the helicopter…"

"Because you were too weak to pull him up…poor weak Tony" Loki taunted.

"NO! It was an accident!" Tony yelled. Loki pushed at him and he fell back.

"You're a worthless freak murderer kid…now everyone knows it!" he said and Tony gasped as he slipped off and had to grab the cliff to keep hanging on.

"Now this looks familiar…you have the same look as your father" he said then bent to him. "I'll even tell you a secret…I killed Stevey…I cut the ropes so he would fall" he whispered.

His words gave Tony a burst of energy and he jumped back up and tackled him.

"Tell them!" he ordered as he suffocated him. "Fine! I killed my stupid brother!" Loki said and then the two wrestled and Tony knocked him off the cliff.

Tony was bleeding from a stab wound and Pepper cradled him in his arms.

"Hey…you know…I…I need a…a queen" he murmured and she smiled. "I would love to marry you Tony" she said and kissed his lips.

Tony was patched up and a month later the two were married. Tony made Clint and Bruce both his best man and had them live in the palace with his godfather and queen.

With the same respect and honesty his father used to rule Pride Rock slowly went back to normal. Pepper then gave birth to a beautiful little girl and Tony named her Virginia. He'd watch her grow and he know she'd make a good queen and continue the circle of life.

_**Okay this took a few hours but I hope all enjoyed my version of the Lion King. Review if you loved it and tell me just how much please. **_


	3. BatB or pretty Assassin and the Hulk

_OMG. You all are too much. Thanks so much for all the nice reviews. It makes me very happy to know my version of kid movies are being loved by such nice people._

_This is my favorite Disney movie. Beauty and The beast. Belle is and always will be my favorite princess. Disney princess movies bore me because true love does not happen in thirty seconds. Least Belle had to realize there was more to the beast than a bitter, angry young prince trapped in a monstrous form._

_Most these its going to be Tony as lead but I think Bruce makes the best beast. Natasha will be Belle since she was so afraid of Bruce in Avenger movie. Probably the only time you will see her afraid._

_I am doing this one like I did WoO. It's way more fun when I write the movie my way. This is written for Starzilla but I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_Cast: Belle - Nat, Beast- Bruce, Gaston- Tony, Maurice- Steve, Lumiere-Clint, Cogsworth-Thor, Mrs. Potts-Pepper, Chip-Coulson Gaston's ugly midget friend- Loki (I'm too lazy to look up his name) _

_**Once upon a time in a far away land a young Prince was growing up in a castle with only his servants as his companions. Though the young prince was very wealthy and had everything he could dream of, he was selfish and unkind.**_

_**One stormy winters night a beggar came to the door. She had a single rose and asked for shelter for the night. The prince turned her away disgusted by her ugliness. The old hag warned him not to judge appearances but the Prince only waved her away. The hag then transformed into a beautiful princess and the Prince begged forgiveness. **_

_**The Princess had seen his heart was cold and empty and cast a spell on him and the entire castle. The Prince became a beast and the rose was given to him. If all the petals fell the prince would remain a beat forever. The only way to reverse the spell was true love. But who could ever love a beast? **_

"Good morning sweetheart"

Natasha Rogers put down her book on the table. "Good morning father" she greeted. Steve Rogers walked to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"How is my baby girl doing?" he asked. Natasha shrugged. "I'm fine father... just reading the book I borrowed a few days ago" she said.

"Well, that sounds exciting" Steve remarked. She nodded. "Oh it is exciting and I just wish I could live an exciting life too" she answered.

Tony nodded. "I know…but hey if I get this new invention to work I may win the county fair…then you and I will get that exciting life" he said.

Natasha nodded with a proud smile. "I know you will father…you've never let me down" she praised him. "I'll leave you to your work and head out for a new book" she added. She embraced her father lovingly and headed out.

When the door clicked Steve glanced up to the ceiling. "She's such a good girl Peggy…I wish you were still here to see" he said. Steve sighed and went to his office.

He worked hard day and night on inventions to ease the pain in his broken heart. It hadn't been easy since Natasha's mother passed when she was ten.

Somehow the two survived the last five years but Steve still felt the pain in his lonely heart.

Belle read the end of her book as she walked. She knew the town so well she easily dodged everyone and everything. The town watched and murmured about how strange she was.

"Good morning" Natasha greeted when she entered the shop. The old man smiled warmly at her.

"Natasha, sweet child, back for more books?" he asked. Natasha smiled shyly. "Yes sir, I just adored this one Louis" she answered.

"I am glad…not many people here find books amusing" he said.

"They don't know what their missing" Natasha answered and stepped onto a ladder. She took her time gazing before grabbing a book off the shelf.

"I'd like to borrow this one Louis" she said. Louis took the book and chuckled. "But you read this one twice" he answered.

She shrugged. "I know…but it's the most amazing story…" she said and he smiled fondly at her.

"If you love it that much than its yours to keep my dear" he said. Natasha's eyes widened. "But sir…"

"I insist" he said and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much" she said and ran off clutching her book tightly.

Her good day turned sour quickly. "Why do you always have these stupid things?"

Natasha scowled as her book was yanked from her arms by the most conceited man who ever lived.

"Leave me alone Tony…" she hissed. She went for her book and Tony put it out of reach. "These things are lame…there's no pictures or anything" he said in disgust.

He threw it over her shoulder and Natasha glared at him when it landed in a mud pile.

"Well it's called using your imagination Tony…but I suppose you'd need brains to access that" she scowled.

"Ooh feisty…" Tony growled sexily and grabbed her waist as she stood.

"Come on Nat…stop resisting me and marry me already" he whispered in her ear. She turned and slapped him hard.

"Back off loser…I don't date creeps" she said and took off running. She ran all the way back to her house with Tony on her heels. She slammed the door in his face.

"This isn't over Tasha…you can't deny your love for me…I am the best looking man in town…no one denies Anthony Edward Stark!" he hissed at her.

Natasha huffed and leaned against the door folding her arms. "Ugh, he drives me crazy…I wish I could leave this town…" she muttered.

Natasha didn't realize her wish was about to come true. Her father soon left after finally completing his invention. She smiled with pride when she saw it in action.

"Goodbye father…good luck…I'll be rooting for you" she called. "Bye Nat…thanks sweetie…take care and I'll be back soon" Steve called with a wave and left. Philippe trotted down the path pulling him and his invention.

She walked out a little while later and found her doorway empty. With a sigh of relief she went to the meadow. Philippe found her there and she immediately felt concern.

"Philippe! What are you doing here and where is…" she asked and gasped as the horse only whinnied with fright.

"Take me there boy!" she ordered. She pulled off the wagon and climbed onto the horse. He took off running for the woods. A little while later Natasha blinked at the creepy looking castle.

"He's in there?" she murmured. She got off the horse and went inside.

She went inside a minute after knocking. "Hello? I am sorry to intrude…I am looking for my father" she called out.

"Omg Thor look! It's a girl…a really pretty one too…she could break the spell!" Clint Barton squealed from a doorway. He was turned into a small candle.

Thor Odinson, a clock, scoffed. "I don't know Clint…" he said. He huffed at him. "This is why I am the brains here and your…well you used to be the brawn" Clint told him.

Natasha was still wandering and Clint hurried after her. "She must be the man's daughter…ha…see he came in handy" he said in glee.

Thor rolled his eyes. "I hope you're right Clint…or I'll never stay alive listening to you" he said. Clint stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up Thor"

Natasha never heard the small voices. Instead she went upstairs and found her father locked up.

"Father!"

"Natasha…what are you doing here?"

"Philippe took me here…oh your hands are like ice…don't worry I'll get you out"

"No! You must run child…there is a mon…"

"What are you doing here?!" A loud vicious voice cut off Steve and Natasha gasped as he touched her shoulder.

"Run Nat!" Steve cried. Nat only looked around in slight fear. She'd never run and abandon her father.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she called.

"I am master of this castle…who the heck are you?""I'm Natasha…I came for my father…please let him out…he's sick" she begged.

"No…he's my prisoner…the old man should never trespassed in my home" he growled. "Wait…" Natasha called. He turned and eyed her suspiciously. "Take me instead" she said.

His eyes lit up slightly. 'So I actually get a chance to break this stupid spell' he thought.

"Really? You'd take his place…you know that means you will never ever leave here again…only he goes back to town" he said.

Natasha nodded. "Yes…" she said and he nodded. "Done" he growled.

He walked into the light and she whimpered against her father. Steve was let out and hugged her. "No Nat…don't do this""She's no longer your concern" Bruce the beast growled. He separated them and took Steve out. He threw him in a wagon that was under the spell and it moved back to town.

Natasha was shivering when he returned. "Follow me" he said and she gaped at him.

"But I thought…"

"You really want to live here?" Bruce asked. She shook her head. "Good, I'll show you to your room" he answered.

"Master? You realize she can break this spell right?" Clint asked as Bruce carried him. "No really Clint…I'm not an idiot" he said under his breath.

"Well, you also know you have to be nice to her then" he added and Bruce sighed. "How do I get her to love me if she won't ever like me?" he asked Clint. He shrugged.

"You can do it master" he praised. Bruce sighed again.

"The castle is your home now…you may go anywhere you like…except for the west wing" he told her.

"What's in the…""It's forbidden!" he yelled. She flinched and nodded. Clint sighed.

He opened a door to a nice bedroom. "You'll sleep here…dinner is at seven and…you'll join me okay" he said and left her.

Natasha gaped at his rude manner. She then burst into tears and cried into her bed.

Pepper Potts soon came knocking and she let the teapot. "I heard we had a guest…would you like some tea?" she asked. Her son Phil followed her with a charming smile.

"Hi ya…you're prettier than the others said" he said.

"Thank you…never been complimented by a teacup before" she said.

"I used to be a six year old boy" he answered. Natasha gasped inwardly.

"So you were a woman then once?" she asked Mrs. Potts. "Yes my dear…I am Mrs. Potts and this is my son Phil…I can't really explain why but this is an enchanted castle…" she said.

Natasha nodded. "Will I turn into an object?" she asked. "No…but you could break the spell" she answered. "I can't tell you how though…all I can tell you is give it time…I hope you will feel at home here soon" she added quickly.

Natasha didn't see how. She refused to eat with Bruce and he angrily yelled at her. The objects glared at him. He huffed and stormed off.

An hour later Natasha snuck down. Clint introduced himself and brought her to the dining room.

"My dear sit down and let us serve you" he said suavely.

"Be…our…guest…be our guest, put our service to the test…" the candle sang. For a small candle, Clint was still a sexy man and Natasha smiled at the friendly beat.

She soon became full but not sleepy. "All right off to bed now" Thor said and she shook her head.

"Oh come on Thor…I never been in an enchanted castle before…actually I never been in any castles ever" she said.

"Well then…we'll take you on a tour" Clint said. "We have lots of stuff here…swimming pools, a tennis court and a library"

"I love to see the library" Natasha said, cutting him off. The two object scurried off. They passed the stairs to the west wing. Natasha looked at them and decided to climb up.

She entered and looked around the messy room. Her eyes caught the magical flower and lifted the glass protecting it. Bruce slammed on it and growled in her face.

"I told you not to come here" he growled. "I…I'm sorry" Natasha whimpered.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" Bruce screamed. She ran…ran all the way out of the castle.

She found Philippe and raced back to the woods. It was dark and wolves were out. She was attacked and nearly killed till Bruce stepped in. The wolves retreated and he fainted from his wounds.

Natasha hesitated for a few seconds. She knew she was free but if wolves attacked she was a goner. She ran for the beast and got him on the horse.

At the castle she poured hot water from Mrs. Potts into a tub. Bruce resisted her helping him and licked his wound.

"Oh…don't do that" she warned and he pulled away. "Just…hold…still" she fought. He screamed as she put the hot cloth on the injury.

"That hurt!" he yelled.

"Well if you just held still and not be such a baby it wouldn't hurt as much!" she yelled back.

"Well if you didn't run away I wouldn't even be hurt"

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have ran" she argued back.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing" he countered.

"You should control your temper" Natasha shot back. Bruce opened his mouth and realized he lost. He pouted. 'Stupid mean woman' he thought to himself.

"Now please just hold still, this will sting a little still" she said. He hissed and she smiled gently.

"By the way…thank you…for saving my life" she said to keep his mind off the pain. It worked and Bruce looked at her with a new kindness in his eyes.

"Your welcome" he said gently. The four object let out a breath of relief.

After that night, Bruce finally realized he did care for Nat. He wanted to do something for her. Clint gave him a great idea.

When Natasha saw the library she beamed. He even got her to read to him and found the stories thrilling under her sweet voice.

The two even shared a snowball fight. Then, Bruce learned to dance and Natasha held him tightly. They were starting to fall in love.

However, Natasha ached for her father. After the dance, Bruce led her outside to the balcony.

"Natasha…aren't you happy with me?" he asked with concern. She nodded.

"Oh yes…I am very happy with you Bruce…it's just…" she said and trailed off.

"The old man…your father I mean…you miss him" he guessed. She nodded sadly. "I just wish I could see him one more time"

"There is a way" Bruce said. He took her hand gently and led her back to the west wing. He then picked up the mirror by the rose. "This mirror will show you anyone you like" he said and she held it up. She saw her reflection in it.

"I'd like to see my father…please?" she asked it and the mirror glowed. She gasped as she saw him passed out in the woods.

"He's sick…he could be dying…he's all alone" she cried.

"Then…you must go to him" Bruce told her, though it broke his heart. He knew she'd never be his anyway. No one would ever love a monster like him.

"Really? Do you mean I am…?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes…you're free…your no longer my prisoner…now go find your father" he said.

Natasha brushed her hand against his face. "Thank you" she whispered kindly and he relished her soft touch.

She turned taking the mirror and stopped. He wouldn't accept it back.

"Keep it…that way you'll always see me" he said and she nodded. "I will never forget you" she promised and hurried off.

Clint waltzed in as she left. "See…I told you" he said with a smirk. "No Clint…she's leaving us…forever" he said.

"You…you let her…" he stammered. "Why master…why?" he asked.

"Because…I love her" he answered. Clint was speechless at that. He turned and hopped off. He told the others and they weren't happy.

"So…he has finally learned to love" Pepper swooned. "Doesn't really help us…she doesn't love him and now she's gone forever" Thor said gloomily.

Phil frowned. He hurried off and stowed in Belle's bag as she finished getting out of her ball gown and into her regular clothing.

She grabbed her bag and ran off. She found her father and took her home and Phil tumbled out. "Oh…a stowaway…what are you doing here Phil?" she asked as she picked up the small boy teacup.

"I didn't want you to go…I'd miss you Natasha…don't you like us anymore?" he asked.

Natasha smiled. "Of course I do Phil…I had to care for my father though" she said. He nodded. "Oh…does that mean you…" he began and a knock stopped his question.

Tony stood there with a frightening man. "So old man lied huh? There is no stupid beast" he scoffed when he saw her.

"There is too…he's enormous…" Steve cried and got out of bed. "Oh don't worry old man…we'll care for you" he said. Natasha gasped as she saw what was waiting outside.

"My father isn't crazy"

"Yeah right…the dude was raving like a lunatic" Loki said with a laugh.

"He's not crazy! I'll prove it" Nat cried and got the mirror. "Show me the beast" she said and the mirror showed her new friend.

That got Tony's attention. "Oh my god…its ugly…and it had my hands on my chick…that thing must die!" he declared.

"No…you can't harm him!" Nat cried. "I'll deal with you later dear wife…" Tony said and locked the two in a cellar.

Phil was left outside and got to work on Steve's wood chopping machine. It broke as he got it going into the cellar.

"You got to try this thing…its awesome" he cried as he hung on a wire. Nat grabbed him and hurried out and went back to the castle on Philippe.

She got back in time to see Tony and Bruce fighting. "No! Tony stop!" she cried.

"Natasha! You came back!" Bruce cried and suddenly Tony didn't feel cocky as he fought back. She ran all the way to him just as Tony plunged a dagger in his side.

He lost his footing though and fell off the castle roof to his death. Nat grabbed Bruce and hauled him back over.

He struggled to breathe as he stroked her hair. "You…came…back" he stammered.

"Of course I did…its okay now Bruce…were together now"

He nodded. "Yeah…least I got…to see you…one last…time" he murmured.

"NO!" Natasha cried as his hand fell and his eyes rolled up into the socket.

Her hands flew over her mouth. "No…" she whispered again and burst into tears. "I love you" she told his prone body just as the last petal fell.

Like magic the spell broke and the castle went back into a cheery state. The beast turned back into a prince and his wound was healed. He was alive.

"Natasha! Its me!" he said as he turned. She drew close and looked into his eyes. She saw they were the same as the painting and of her friend Bruce.

"It is you Bruce…" she said and he kissed her. With that the spell completely broke and everyone was human again. Bruce and Natasha were married and she finally got her adventure and true prince.

_**Well this was fun yet again. I hope you enjoyed my version as much as original. I did stick to storyline like in Lion King but I had to make it my own. I hope all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what else you'd like me to make my own with the Avengers help. **_


	4. Snow Pepper and The 7 Dwarfs

_Wow, been a while since I did a fairytale. I am not even that fond of Snow White but I was reading a fic for HIMYM and…this came into my head._

_Hope you all enjoy this parody of SW and the 7 dwarves. I made Pepper into Snow and of course Tony is her prince. So the other five Avengers plus Loki and Spiderman are the dwarves just cuz I needed seven. _

_If you can guess which dwarf is which I will try and do a fairytale for you. I must be able to PM you and it has to be a movie I seen. You also must review story for it to count. _

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The queen asked her enchanted mirror.

"I'm sorry to tell you this queen but the fairest is Snow Pepper" the mirror replied.

"What?!" Queen Maria snarled. "How can that ugly thing be fair? I am way prettier and fairer!" She yelled.

"Coulson! Get your butt in here!" she then called out. Phil walked in with a scared look on his face.

"Yes, my fair queen?" he asked.

"So I really am just fair huh?" she asked. Phil raised a brow and she sighed.

"Apparently that stupid snow Pepper is fairest of all Phillip so you will take her to the woods and kill her, then you will bring me her heart" she told him.

Phil gasped lightly. "But…but your majesty" he stammered.

"You heard me Phil! Now get moving and don't you dare disobey me!" She snapped and the man hurried off.

He found Lady Pepper and she agreed to accompany him. The kind man couldn't bare to harm his friend then.

He had grabbed her arm and held the knife over her. She looked at him with terrified eyes.

"I….I thought….I thought we were friends Phil" she stammered.

Phil let a tear fall and let Pepper go. He dropped the knife and took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry my lady please forgive me" he begged her.

"I…I don't understand…why…why would you?" she stammered.

"It wasn't me my friend, it was the queen's orders but I could never harm you Snow Pepper" he explained.

"Oh…I understand…thank you Phil" Pepper replied.

"You're welcome but now I am afraid I must leave you here, I hope you take care here and please never return to us for your own safety" he told her.

She nodded and he left. Pepper went through the woods but soon it grew dark and she curled into a ball. She cried softly and barely slept in the scary woods.

When morning came and the woods were a little brighter she found her way through it.

She came upon a small cottage and knocked. No one was home but the door was unlocked so she went inside.

She found the bedroom and looked at the names on the beds. "Happy, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey…what strange names for little children" she murmured.

She was much too sleepy to think on it though and fell asleep. The seven "children" awoke her.

"What are you doing on my bed girlie?" the female dwarf sneered.

"You must be the grumpy one" Pepper murmured. Another dwarf chuckled and she glared at him.

He pretended to put on a sincere face but Pepper could see he was still amused. She understood why he was Dopey as well. The boy didn't speak and had very little intelligence. She liked him though as he made her laugh with silly pranks and funny faces.

"I think my friend here meant to ask who you are my child?" Another Dwarf cut in. It was obvious he was leader as Grumpy only scowled at him.

"Why we care Doc? She trespassing and we should just kick her out" she growled.

"Oh please don't! I can cook and clean for you…I have nowhere else to go…the queen wants me dead" she begged.

"Queen? Are you…lady Snow Pepper?" A dwarf asked.

"Yes…I am…the queen wants me dead though" Pepper replied.

The one who asked the question let out a big sneeze. "Then…you should stay here" he replied and sneezed two more times.

Grumpy grumbled under her breath but nodded. "I guess it be too cruel to make ya die and I could use a good meal for once"

"Hey, I cooked us breakfast today you ingrate!"

"No, you burned it all sleepy cuz u fell asleep cooking it!" She shot back and the dwarf only shrugged.

"Least I tried unlike you, you miserable dwarf!" he countered. She opened her mouth to retort but he then fell asleep.

"I hate you guys!" she muttered instead.

"Is it always like this here?" Pepper asked the quiet dwarf. He blushed madly and hid his face.

"I guess you're bashful then huh?" she asked. He nodded. "I think you're pretty" he said and ran off.

"Thank you" she called after him. She then clapped her hands.

"Okay boys…and girl…I will start with making your dinner…all you have to do is straighten up in here and then wash up" she told them.

Six of the dwarves nodded. Grumpy kept her arms folded and rolled her eyes.

"If you don't listen to me you don't eat then" Pepper told her. Grumpy's stomach growled and the dropped her arms.

"Fine…man you're annoying" she answered and stormed off.

The seven soon had their room clean and ran to scrub up. When they were all clean as well Pepper had a small soup cooking.

"I used what I could find, you had a small cooked chicken in the fridge and so I made chicken soup" she told them.

It was a very delicious soup and even Grumpy had to admit that.

Snow Pepper fit in well and all the Dwarves grew to love her. It wasn't enough to keep her protected though.

Maria had found out about Phil's betrayal. She squished the pig heart he brought her then stabbed him and took his heart.

"I'll just have to kill her myself then" she said and stepping over his bloody dead body she left the room.

She made a poison and dipped a delicious red apple inside. Then she disguised herself into an old lady.

She found the cottage and knocked on the door. The dwarves had left for their work and Pepper was alone.

"Hello pretty girl, I seemed to have gotten lost and my legs are tired from walking" the old hag told her.

Pepper could never turn anyone away. She let the woman in and helped her sit down.

She made her some soup and the old woman smiled. "I must repay your kindness" she said and lifted her small basket.

"I am afraid all I have are my apples" she said and took the top one.

Pepper took it and smiled. "Apples are delicious" she told her and bit into it.

"Oh yes…they really are the fairest of them all" the hag told her. Only her voice had changed and so had her appearance.

Pepper gasped and fell to her knees. "Why?"

The queen smiled sinisterly and knelt to her. "Because it's your destiny to rule the kingdom and I won't allow that" she told her.

The poison took effect then and Pepper went limp. The queen cackled evilly and closed her eyes.

"Snow has fallen and the beautiful spring takes over yet again" she said and left.

The dwarves soon returned and even Grumpy was saddened when she saw her friend.

She saw the apple and clenched her fists. "The queen struck again and stole our friend, I say we kill her then" she said and grabbed a weapon.

Dopey put on a wicked smile and lifted a bow and arrow. "I hope your practice paid off" Grumpy told him.

Dopey picked up the apple and grabbed Sleepy. He dragged him to the wall and propped him against it. He put the apple on his head and moved away.

Everyone but Grumpy held their breath. Dopey expertly shot the apple though and Grumpy smiled for the first time.

"Good job Dopey, now lets get a wicked queen" she told him and they ran off.

The other five followed after Doc gently slapped Sleepy's cheek.

They ran after the queen and killed her. They then went back and were saddened to see their friend was still gone.

"I guess there aint nothing we can do for her"

"Yes, we can" Doc said and gently patted her shoulder. All seven worked together and made a long table. They lifted their friend on it and placed flowers in her hand.

They held a service and many people from the kingdom came. When they moved to bury her a voice spoke up.

"Wait, let me see her first" he said. He moved in and they saw he was a prince.

"What a beauty, I wish I could know her" he murmured as he stroked her cheek.

"Kiss her lips then" Grumpy advised. He turned to her and she nodded at him.

He shrugged but bent and gave her a small kiss. Snow Pepper's color returned to her cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"It worked…the kiss worked" the prince mumbled in amazement.

"Well the queen was a witch in disguise…everyone knows true loves first kiss can break any spell" Grumpy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you Grumpy, I will never forget you…any of you" Snow Pepper said.

"Come with me princess…let me care for you now" Prince Tony asked and she nodded in agreement.

"Of course Prince Tony, I will do anything for you" she agreed.

He lifted her and placed her on his horse. The sad faces of the kingdom were replaced with happy smiles and happy cheers of joy. Snow Pepper left with her prince and lived happily ever after thanks to her seven Dwarves.

_**Sorry it was so short but then that is basically the entire Disney movie version. I still don't care for it. I love the new versions though I forgot name but it wasn't the huntsman one. The Dwarves had different names too and Snow was more badass. **_


End file.
